


In the Dark

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with her eyes.</p><p>(Horror, hence very creepy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

It's all darkness now. Darkness and noises she can't identify, and pain every time she walks right into furniture and doors and fucking _walls_. Pamela never used that word before, well, never out of the bedroom at least, but now it rolls on her lips almost all the time.

She keeps smiling, keeps acting cheeky and sassy when there's someone around. She says being blind looks good for business. It does. She can still _see_ things with her sixth sense. To tell the truth, it seems like she can _see_ better now that her eyes are gone. The spirit world is just a step closer.

But she hates the constant darkness. It's been weeks now, and it still feels wrong when she opens her eyes in the morning and nothing changes. There's an itch now in her empty eyeballs. It was almost nothing at first but now it's always there, and she wants to scrub her eyes to make it go, but the feeling of empty flesh under her fingers still makes her want to throw up.

The prosthetic eyes are uncomfortable, almost painful when she pops them in the hollow orbits. It feels _wrong_, like she's pressing her real eyes out when she does that, so the days Pamela doesn't have any clients she leaves them off.

Sometimes she thinks there's something moving in the dark. It's silly, she tells herself, just her mind playing tricks. She can't see anything, so how could she see movement in pitch-black darkness. But it's there, lurking, darker than the constant darkness, moving slowly closer to her. If only she could _see_ what it is...

She's on edge now, constantly on edge. Her eyes hurt, she can _feel_ them, itching, almost burning, and she reaches into her empty orbits, probes, because there should be something, _anything_, there has to be, otherwise why would it _hurt_? She scratches inside, but it only makes it worse.

The thing in the dark is closer, always closer, and now she can almost _hear_ it moving around her. She thinks she's going insane as she sits in a corner of her living room, arms wrapped around her knees, rocking slightly on her feet, trying to scratch out eyes she doesn't have.

When the phone rings, the thing moves away, but it's still there, she can see it, it's still there and it's _watching her_. She takes a few deep breaths before answering her cell. It's the Winchesters. They need her help again. She wishes she could ask them to leave her alone but she can't. The thing is always calmer when there's someone around.

So she listens, and then she joins them in the little town where people can't die. She brings them to the spirit world and watches over their bodies (and isn't that ironic!) while the thing watches _her_.

When the demon attacks her the thing moves again, closer than it ever has, she can almost feel it's reeking breath against he skin. She wakes Sam but she knows it's too late, the monster in her mind is already on her, already clasping her in its grasp. Then she sees something even darker coming from where she knows Sam is standing, something even more evil than the things luring in the dark places between the worlds. As blood starts finally to flow from her wound, she warns him.

Then it's too late, too late for anything as the creature devours her whole being.


End file.
